basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Korvpalli Meistriliiga
The KML (G4S Korvpalli Meistriliiga) is the premier professional basketball league in Estonia. The first Esonian basketball championship tournament was held in the 1924-25 season. The current champions are BC Kalev/Cramo. The KML league, which is played under FIBA rules, currently consists of 9 teams. In 2009, G4S, the world's largest security services provider, signed a three-year sponsorship deal with the league. Teams 2010/11 season * BC Kalev/Cramo * BC Rakvere Tarvas * KK Pärnu * Piimameister Otto/Rapla * Võru KK * TTÜ/Kalev * TTÜ/Kalev II * Tartu Ülikool/Rock * Valga/CKE Inkasso Champions * 1924-25 to 1939-40: '''Estonian Basketball Championship' * 1940-41 to 1989-90: '''Estonian Soviet Socialist Republic Championship' * 1990-91 to present: '''Korvpalli Meistriliiga' *1925 – Tallinna Sport *1926 – No championship *1927 – Tallinna Kalev *1928 – Tallinna Vitjaz *1929 – Tallinna Russ *1930 – Tallinna Kalev *1931 – Tallinna Kalev *1932 – Tallinna Russ *1933 – Tallinna Russ *1934 – Tartu NMKÜ *1935 – Tallinna NMKÜ *1936 – Tartu NMKÜ *1937 – Tartu NMKÜ *1938 – Tartu EASK *1939 – Tartu EASK *1940 – Tartu EASK *1941 – Tallinna Dünamo *1942 – No championship *1943 – Tallinna Kalev *1944 – summer: Tartu Kalev winter: Tallinna Kalev *1945 – Tallinna Kalev *1946 – Tallinna Kalev *1947 – Tallinna Kalev *1948 – Tartu ÜSK *1949 – Tartu ÜSK *1950 – Tartu ÜSK *1951 – Tartu ÜSK *1952 – Tartu ÜSK *1953 – Tallinna Kalev *1954 – Tallinna Kalev *1955 – Tallinna Kalev *1956 – TRÜ *1957 – EPA *1958 – TRÜ *1959 – TRÜ *1960 – EPA *1961 – TPI *1962 – TPI *1963 – TPI *1964 – TPI *1965 – TPI *1966 – TPI *1967 – Tallinna Kalev *1968 – Tallinna Kalev *1969 – TRÜ *1970 – TRÜ *1971 – Tallinna Kalev *1972 – TRÜ *1973 – TRÜ *1974 – Harju KEK *1975 – TRÜ *1976 – TRÜ *1977 – TRÜ *1978 – TRÜ *1979 – Harju KEK *1980 – Tallinna Standard *1981 – Tallinna Metallist *1982 – Tallinna Standard *1983 – Tallinna Standard *1984 – TPI *1985 – TPI *1986 – Tallinna Standard *1987 – Tallinna Standard *1988 – Tallinna Standard *1989 – Tallinna Standard *1990 – Tallinna Standard *1991 – Tallinna Asto *1992 – Tallinna BC Kalev *1993 – Tallinna Rafter-Kalev *1994 – Tallinna Asto-Basket *1995 – Tallinna BC Kalev/AUMa *1996 – Tallinna BC Kalev *1997 – BC Tallinn *1998 – Tallinna BC Kalev *1999 – BC Tallinn *2000 – Tartu Ülikool-Delta *2001 – Tartu Ülikool-Delta *2002 – Tallinna Kalev *2003 – Tallinna Kalev *2004 – Tartu Ülikool/Rock *2005 – Ehitustööriist *2006 – BC Kalev/Cramo *2007 – Tartu Ülikool/Rock *2008 – Tartu Ülikool/Rock *2009 – BC Kalev/Cramo *2010 – Tartu Ülikool/Rock *2011 – BC Kalev/Cramo Performance by club *'Note:' In the 1943-44 season two championship tournaments were held (s – summer tournament; w – winter tournament). Korvpalli Meistriliiga Finals Korvpalli Meistriliiga awards Most Valuable Player awards Best Young Player & Coach of the Year awards Notable players External links *Official KML League Page *Eurobasket.com League Page KML league KML league